joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nero (Game Legends)
Summary Nero is the protagonist of Devil May Cry 4 and main antagonist of Game Legends of the Legenverse universe. In Legenverse's history, he is one of the subordinates of the generals of Scuthamuzefer, the main and central antagonist of the Legenverse universe. He is one of the main enemies of Sulmiron Legenrok, Dante, Jecht, Donkey Kong, Link, Manic (Sonic's son) and others, and he allied himself with Mario, Klonoa, and Kirby against them for the protection of Scuthamuzefer. Biography Nero had a quiet along with Kyrie and Credo, but his story in Legenverse is very different from the games history of the Devil May Cry franchise. During his 10-year-old childhood, he had been traumatized by his schoolmates, and one day one of his classmates was mistreating Kyrie, which made Nero beat and massacre all his fellows who dare to play in Kyrie. Faced with the question of his aggressiveness, Nero ended up being expelled from the school, letting him stay away from Kyrie. Three days later, Nero ended up being transported to the military school, devoting himself and training, which motivated him to spend 7 years in that place, and then ended up returning to his homeland Fortuna and reviewing Kyrie. At age 17, Nero ended up having an absurdly difficult life because of the moments of extremism, which justifies him having family problems with greater extremities with numerous people, including Kyrie (even though he does not show high ambitions and obsessions, opportunism and intolerance against it). Even at the edge of its negative complexity, Kyrie ended up chanking and questioning Nero because of his extreme actions and he ended up slapping him, which left him completely traumatized and depressed by the monstrous attitudes in which he had already committed, and had already finished relationship between them. After that, Nero decided to go his way and never fall in love and show absolute love absolutely no one else, even because he believed that even if he did that sort of thing, it could end up hurting again, as it had happened before along with he and Kyrie. During this period, Nero had his right arm completely injured and burned by a demolition of an estate, in which he saved an unconscious child, and several hours later until late afternoon, he finally had his Devil Bringer. At the moment his hometown was destroyed, he ends up enraging and activates his Devil Tringger for the first time, destroying all the demons and realizing that they were all led by Creed, and Nero believing that he is involved in it, attacks him furiously, slays and kills him. When Kyrie arrives with the soldiers of the Order of the Sword and the organization Smash Legend Bros., she realizes everything and ends up questioning and shouting at him, and Nero explains what is happening, but Kyrie replies that the demons were only destroying creatures called Nightvers, which literally were the real culprits for the destruction of the city, and that in fact they are copies of the true ones in normal and weakened state (this because the Nightvers possess omnipotences of levels True Infinity), and after realizing this, Nero ends up being completely shocked and depressed by what he had done and tries to apologize to Kyrie, but refuses, and eventually gets caught and imprisoned by the soldiers. By the time Nero was in prison, he was eventually released by one of Scuthamuzefer's subordinates, Suphirethir. By the time the two were alone in the forest, Nero explains why he released him, but Suphirethir said he will explain after demonstrating all his power and all he has, and Nero accepts the proposal and both fight. Despite having expanded his power to the maximum and to have taken to the extreme and of everything that had, Nero ended up being defeated with extreme facility, and Suphirethir ended up injecting the Dark Nigh-Omnipotence in him, causing that it had all its same memories, however without any loss of esteem and inimicality infinitely for everything without all the good and some bad emotions that have strong connections with the good, infinite and unnatural conscience, and failing to show love and esteem for Kyrie forever, in which he has no more inside, and becoming one of the subordinates of the servants of Scuthamuzefer. At the moment he was in the Castle of the Order of the Sword, he killed all members of the organization, including Sanctus, and then he finds Kyrie, and he beat her with all possible cruelty, causing her to suffer a lot, and then killed her. Nero ended up exterminating and destroying the Order of the Sword of existence and was terribly thrilled with happiness with his new life working for Scuthamuzefer. Your story will be continued in Game Legends. At the end of Game Legends, Nero is extremely defeated easily, and killed by Sulmiron Legenrok. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: '''Nero '''Origin: '''Devil May Cry '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 20 Classification: 'Human, Ex-Member of The Order of the Sword, Former Member of The Dark Omninfinity, Hero Hunter, Quarter Demon '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Adept Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can use his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Minor Fire Manipulation with Red Queen, Regeneration (Low-Mid); Minor Size Manipulation with Devil Bringer (Able to alter the size of its spectral version). can use Devil Trigger to summon phantom swords and a spirit which mimics Nero's movements and attacks with Yamato, Statistics Amplification with Devil Trigger, Energy Projection with Yamato, Durability Negation with Yamato's Spatial Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-omnicience, Invulnarabililty, Power Minicry, Chi Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Outerverse level, '''his attacks ignore durability 'Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Outerverse level Striking Strength: Outerverse level Durability: Outerverse level Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''Limitless '''Standard Equipment: '''Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil Bringer and Yamato '''Intelligence: '''Infinite '''Weaknesses: '''Nero is short-tempered and can be provoked quite easily. He also somewhat lacks the skill with Yamato. Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mayron Legenrok Jessica Ganbison Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Users Category:Swords Category:Sword Art Online Category:Invulnerability Category:Chi Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Nigh-Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Hybrids Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Former Villians Category:Prime Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoner Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 1 Category:Neutral Characters Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Category:Good, Evil or Neutral Characters Category:Neutral Characters ( As Pinkamena ) Category:Evil Characters Category:Beyond Evil Category:Abysmally Evil Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Bosses Category:The Worst Character On This Wiki Category:Your daddy's worst nightmare Category:The worst thing on this Wiki Category:The worst ever Category:Just the worst Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Legenverse Category:Complex Characters Category:Characters with complex actions and attitudes Category:Demons Category:"Demons" Category:Low Self-Esteem Category:Game Legends Category:Bleach Category:Not Bleach Category:Being meguca is suffering Category:Never forget that being meguca was suffering Category:Become meguca Category:Maybe i become meguca Category:I will end suffering Category:JoJo's Ruined Adventure Category:Carlos Mateus Araujo de Carvalho's Profiles Category:Deceased